The Apocalypse
by XxSASxReaperxX
Summary: Follow the story of two 15 year old teenagers in an apocalyptic world, the two in question being Chris and Ashley. Friends from a young age, this is about their struggle and survival in a world that made country's fall by the day. It is rated M so I have the ability to be a bit more descriptive with certain scenes in the story. Particularly in some zombie kills.
1. Chapter 1

**It was saturday, 20th July, the year was 2016, the day before the apocalypse struck. Two people, both friends since a young age, had no idea what their life was going to turn into. How messed up and difficult it would become. The decisions they would have to make, just to survive day by day.**

"Hey Chris," Ashley said in her usual voice telling the boy next to her straight away that she was bored. Ashley was 5 foot 6, she had blonde hair down to just below her shoulders, her eyes were a bright green. She was currently wearing a very boyish blue shirt, with the words 'get some!' written on it, accompanied by some jeans.

"Aye?" Chris replied back, propping him self up on his elbows. Chris was 6 foot with sort of light brown hair, his eyes were a hazel like green. He wore a black t-shirt with some basic blue jeans.

The two were currently on the roof of Ashley's parents holiday home, staring at the stars.

"Ever wondered..what would happen if this world went to..I don't know..shit?" She calmly

asked, like it was a normal thing between them.

Chris rolled his eyes, having heard similar questions from Ashley before.

"Define shit." He said hoping she wouldn't take it literally.

"Well..hmm, an apocalypse?" She paused before decided her meaning of the word shit in this case.

"As in zombies?," Chris asked as Ashley nodded "I can't really say I have. I mean sure, I always love the idea of survival, the cool outfits, the destroyed urban buildings, everyone having guns, the setting.." His voice trailed off slightly, as he started thinking about one of his video games.

"Thats all in games" Ashley said rolling her eyes and slapping him on the arm, bringing him back to the world. Chris nodded, agreeing with her.

"It still be cool though" he said lying back down to stare at the stars once more.

"Maybe" Ashley half listened, too busy twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "However you did forget about the fact there would be decaying, undead, flesh eating monsters after you day in, day out." She finally said ending the conversation, each thinking about the question.

They both heard someone coming up the stairs to the top room, where he would be sleeping that night.

"Hello? I'm calling you two down stairs." It was Ashley's mother.

They both gave a disappointed sigh as Chris stood up and extended a hand to Ashley to help her up. She accepted it, then tried to push him off the roof before grabbing his t-shirt by its neck and saving him from falling. He gave her a rather dirty look before a smile broke out on his face causing them both to laugh.

"Next time I'll forget to catch you" she teased.

"Course, but then you'll have no friends, as I'm your only one" he retorted with a slight smile, knowing he'd just signed his own death warrant. She smiled thinking of a way to get him back later.

Downstairs Chris and Ashley were told that her parents were going out, Chris' brother was also out with some friends and should be back sometime. When Ashley's dad walked outside to the car, her mum walked over to Chris and whispered.

"I know I should probably not be telling you this but..in the case you need it while we're gone, there is a gun upstairs, middle draw in the cupboard." After saying that she turned and left, leaving the two 15 year olds in the large house by them selves.

"So..what do you want to d-" Chris said very nonchalantly until he turned around seeing Ashley was gone, hearing footsteps upstairs.

"Sleep" she shouted back down, sounding tired. Chris stood still before he followed her upstairs and turned off to go to his bedroom, passing the cupboard. Chris didn't realise how tired he actually was until he laid down on the bed, forgetting to change and falling asleep almost instantly.

Sometime in the night, Chris was woken up by a scream, he paused wondering what the time was, 1 AM? Maybe. He paused listening for the scream again, when he heard it, he realised it was Ashley! He quickly got up throwing the quilt aside and ran out of his room, running straight past the cupboard and realising what was inside, he back tracked and opened it up. Revealing to him a M1911 side arm. He picked it up, the cold hard steel of the weapon felt heavy in his right hand, ignoring how heavy it was he continued running over to Ashley's room, where she was still screaming. The door was shut so instead of doing the normal thing and opening the door by the handle, Chris just kicked it open, barging into the room and surveying the scene.

Ashley was standing on her bed, holding a wooden base ball bat. In front of her, there was a man, around 6,2 his arms clawing the air in her direction, like he was trying to grab her. Chris whistled getting the man's attention. When the man turned, it was quite hard to see his face, due to how dark it was. However when he walked towards the boy he sort of dragged his right leg, like it wasn't under his control. Chris panicked, letting it take controls of his actions he raised the side arm and fired a shot, it missed, the attacker kept moving forward, he fired a second shot hitting the person straight in the chest, the bullet coming out of his back, splattering the wall with crimson red blood as the lifeless body slumped to the floor in a heap. Chris just stood there, as the realisation hit him, he just killed a man.

"Oh god.." Chris said, his hands starting to shake dropping the pistol and sinking to his knees. It wasn't long before he felt the warm embrace of his friend after she had gotten over her late night fright.

"Its okay.." she tried to say in a calm manner, failing terribly.

"Its not..I've just murdered a man!" Chris proclaimed staring at the man over his friends shoulder. Did he just notice it twitch...? Ignoring his friends failed attempt at calming him down he watched the body intensely. It twitched again!

"Ashley.." Chris said moving away from her and standing up, putting both hands on the pistol. "Behind me, now" he said rather commandingly. She looked confused but did so, looking in his direction at the body.

"Did it just..?" She asked but was interrupted by what sounded like growling.

"Thats not human" Chris said. The body rolled onto its side, and half crawled half dragged its self over at the two, trying desperately to claw at them. Another scream was heard from Ashley before Chris raised the pistol for a second time and fired his third shot,this time aiming carefully and hitting the thing in the head, again the blood exploding from its head like a grenade had just gone off inside its head.

Ashley leaned over and turned on the light, on closer inspection they saw the face of whatever attack them was slightly decayed, with its eyes rolled into the back of its head, plain white.

"What the hell.." Chris said, taking out the magasine of the 1911 and checking what ammo it had before slamming the mag back into the handle grip holding it down by his side with his right hand. Chris turned on the TV seeing an emergency broad cast

"This is a country wide broad cast, their seems to be a virus, passed on by the infected host's biting their chosen prey, lock your doors and windows, and stay inside. You will be rescued by the armed forces."

"That is not good." A rather shocked and frightened Ashley said.

"Agreed" Chris replied "we should get some things packed, and go find your parents and my brother." "But we were told t-" Ashley tried to say

"and look how well that turned out for us, one of those things nearly killed you and I!" Chris interrupted her and in turn got his point across. After some silence Ashley finally said

"Fine. But we're looking for my parents first, now get out, some of that blood got on my clothes.." She said shoving him out of the room. Chris went back to his own, pulling out an old beat up black bag he used to bring his belongings over to America for their holiday. How great that was turning out to be.

He packed some of his clothes and a few other things then stopped, realising he had to save space for food and water.

Then he proceeded downstairs to pack canned food, a can opener and some bottles of water and two kitchen knifes, attaching one to his belt on his jeans.

After that, he took a seat on the steps, waiting for Ashley, who came down 5 minutes later wearing a long black shirt and a blue hoodie,carrying the baseball bat she had held earlier. That made him laugh.

"What?" She questioned.

"That bat, you aren't going to be much use with that bat. Here" he held out one of the kitchen knifes to her. She hesitated before dropping the bat and taking the kitchen knife.

"Good choice" he said mockingly to which she just ignored.

"Ready?" She questioned, her hand on the door handle. Chris nodded.

Ashley opened the door and stepped outside into the night shortly followed by Chris.


	2. Searching

Chris was surprised, there wasn't much commotion outside in the streets, granted it was past midnight but if a zombie had managed to get into their house, he'd be surprised if a couple hadn't got into any more houses.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ashely asked.

"Personally, no idea, you got your phone on ya?" Chris replied. Ashley nodded and took out her phone. As she turned it on the light seemed brighter than usual, illuminating her face, as it was quite dark outside.

"I've got miss calls" She said with a slight tone of worry in her voice.  
>"I'm sure they're fine, and are just worried about you" Chris said trying to give a little bit of reassurance in his voice. Ashley recalled one of her mothers missed calls. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone on the other end picked up. Chris could faintly make out a voice.<p>

"Yeah, he's here to" Ashley said after a while, her voice sounding relieved to hear one of her parents. Chris meanwhile, kept an eye out for any approaching people/zombies, as they where in the middle of a road.

"The Buffalo...? Okay...We'll see you there. Bye" Ashley said very reluctant to hang up the call.

"Where are we heading?" Chris asked still scanning the area around them, both hands gripping his pistol grip tightly.

"Some restaurant called 'The Buffalo'." Ashley replied putting her phone away making their eye sight mess up due to the sudden loss of light.

"Thats some walk" he said sighing deeply. "Lets get going."

"At this time of night? How are we going to see?" She said. Chris put his bag on the floor and opened it, pulling out a flashlight.

"Here, only use it when we need to, light draws attention, that we do not need." He said firmly holding out the flashlight to her, which she took and stuffed it into one of her hoodie pockets, before he zipped up the bag and stood up. Their eyes adjusting to the light levels.

"How many shots you got left?" Ashley wondered.

"I had nine I presume, I fired three, so 6 I think" Chris said as he started to walk down the road.

Halfway towards their destination, on the outskirts of the main city, they came across a airsoft store.

"Can we check this out first?" Chris said already walking towards it.

"What for?" Ashley asked.

"I'll need a holster for this gun, and these shops will have them." Chris said trying the door handle to see if the door was unlocked. It was. Opening the door, which creaked loudly, and stepping inside Chris drew his kitchen knife holding it under his gun, like he'd seen in a game, thinking it would benefit him somehow.

Creeping through the shops Chris kept looking left and right through the shop isles. It was completely dark, apart from the light that the emergency signs were giving off.

"Ah here" Chris said picking up a holster, seeing it fit his M1911. "A Condor Hard Shell leg holster, this'll do." He ripped it out of the packaging and attached it to his leg, finally being able to put his pistol away.

"Can we go now? I want to find my parents." Ashley said in a worried tone of voice. Chris nodded and started to head back, however the heard the front entrance door creak again.

The two froze in place.

"Shit.." Chris muttered grabbing Ashley's hand and crouching down, he then started crouch walking to the other end of the shop when someone walked up the stairs. Carrying an shotgun.

"Its another person" Ashley said looking through the recreational military clothes rack. "We should be careful" she said trying to move then tripping over a coat hanger making a massive sound as she knocked over more hangers and some airsoft guns on the shelf near by.

The boy turned, his shotgun pointing in the direction of the noise he heard

"I know you're here now! Come on out and I'll spare your life!" He shouted, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. Ashley mouthed "what do I do?" to Chris, who just shrugged his shoulders, still crouched and hidden from the view of the boy. A couple of seconds passed before Ashley thought fuck it and stood up, her hands raised.

"Fine, don't shoot! I don't want any trouble." She said using all of her acting she could muster to sound scared and afraid. The boy, shocked to who he had just found, lowered his weapons before realising how much of a disadvantage he'd have with his weapon lowered and raised it again.

"What is a girl like you doing here, off all places?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged "I was about to ask you the same question." _What the hell is Chris doing?_she thought her eyes staring at the shotgun. Out of view of Ashley and the shotgun guy, Chris started making his way around the store, so he could get a line of sight on the shotgun person.

"so..its just you here?" The boy asked after the silence between the two of them. Ashley nodded, glad he isn't the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy.

The boy saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, seeing Chris rugby tackle him and take him off his feat slamming him into the ground. The boy, with the sudden attack dropped his shotgun and it was kicked away by Chris' foot. The boy flailed about before punching Chris in his side and throwing him off to the right, getting up he ran over to Chris, who was still trying to get up and kicked him in the gut, taking his 1911 off him and aiming it at him tutting. In doing so, he failed to notice Ashley who was now holding a polymer airsoft M4 by the barrel and whacked the boy across the head with the stock. He turned around and aimed the sidearm he was holding at Ashley's face, who dived to the right. the boy turned back to Chris who swung his legs around tripping the boy up, his face slamming into the ground. Chris stood up and dragged the boy along, his bloody nose making a trail along the floor, before he was bit in the ankle, making him let go of the boy and grab his ankle in pain. The boy then scrambled away and disappeared into the store, going around Chris and sneaking up behind him. The boy ran at Chris from the back but slipped slightly giving off a noise which alerted Chris who only had enough time to turn around before the boy slammed him, into a shelf pole, piercing his shoulder.

"Argh" Chris cried out trying to dislodge himself from the pole.

The boy walked back over to his shotgun and picked it up, aiming it at Chris.

"Lights out" he said in a rather cocky way before a shot was fired, but it was the boy who fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his left side, soaking his shirt and making a pool on the floor. Chris looked over to his right, where the shot had come from, seeing the barrel of a smoking 1911, behind it was Ashley, looking angry and scared at the same time.

"Holy shit..you just shot someone" was all Chris managed to say before looking over at his shoulder, with the pole sticking through it. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch isn't it.." he said out loud to himself.

"Yep, gonna need help getting off that pole?" Ashley said with a smirk at her friends misfortune, completely forgetting the boy she shot, who's currently staining the floor with red.

"mhm, go get something to bandage it up? One of those shirts should do." He said pointing to a green military one. Ashley nodded and picked up the shirt, ripping one of its arms off then returning to Chris.

"Alright..on 3.." he said grabbing hold of Ashley's arm.

"1..2...3..pull!" He said grimacing as he was slowly pulled off the pole, hearing a squelching sound until he was pulled off, then blood started gushing from the wound.

"Thats a pretty sight" Ashley said trying not to throw up whilst wrapping the ripped shirt arm around Chris' wound and making a tight knot.

"Thanks" Chris said looking at his now blood soaked cloth and biting his lip "that'll need to be treated soon."

"Yeah..now we should probably go, I still want to find my parents" Ashley reminded him. Chris nodded and held out his hand for his 1911 back, then re-holstered it when it was given back to him.

They took the back entrance out of the shop as some thing was banging on the front door, trying to open it.

"Hey this is the street near the one that the restaurant is on!" Ashley shouted excitedly after glancing at the street sign and started walking a little quicker.

"Ashley we should be careful! We don't know what state the restaurant is in! Or if its being watched!" Chris said as Ashley was putting some distance between her and Chris due to her faster walking speed, causing him to walk faster until he caught up to her.

"Look I know you want to see them, I'd be the same way if I was in your position, but we need to think about this carefully!" he said standing in front of her and restricting her movement so she had to stop and listen. "We do not know what its like down there. We need to be prepared and plan for the worst scenario." He notice her face get a little red after he said that.

"What are you trying to say Chris, worst case scenario being my parents are dead?! Because they're not! I can feel it, they're ali-" Ashley blurted out in anger before the sound of rapid gunshots was heard, making the two duck behind a parked car. Peering over the edge, Chris could see to the end of the street. The gunshots were getting louder and louder signaling that whoever was firing them was getting closer and closer.

Just past the corner, also ducked behind a car, was a man dressed in USMC uniform holding an M4A1 with a aim point red dot sight. His side arm was an M9. A collapsable MP5 on his back. Next to him was a couple, ahead of them were some bandit looking fellows, dressed in the usual bandit attire, headbands, bandannas' wielding small arms weapons. Uzi's, G17's, and an R700 bolt action hunting rifle. A firefight was currently happening.

The woman screamed as more rounds bounced off the weak metal of the egyptian blue hyundai car. The USMC soldier peaked around from his corner and rattled off a few M4 shots.

"Here" The soldier said taking one hand off his M4A1 and unholstering his M9, throwing it to the other man, the man looked down at the M9 then back up at the USMC soldier. He picked up the M9 and said thanks before peering around the corner to fire, but recoiled back into his hiding position when shots hit the headlights just in front of him.

"We're stuck here, we need to move back behind this corner" The man with the M9 said. The soldier peeked his corner again and shot two shots into one of the bandits, killing him.

"Agreed" He said after ducking back behind their limited cover. "I'll stay here and cover your retreat, take this" taking off his MP5, the soldier slid it over to the other man who tucked the pistol between his back and his jeans then picked up the MP5.

The soldier put a fresh mag into his M4A1 "On 3.." "1...2...3!" The soldier rolled out from his cover and laid on his belly switching from semi-auto to full auto on his M4A1 making all the bandits duck for cover. He then rolled back into cover seeing the two he was protecting had made it around the corner and were waiting for him. "Here goes nothing.." he said out loud to himself getting up and running. However in this time, one of the bandits had gotten up and fired off his sidearm, hitting the soldier below the knee. He tried out in pain as he hit the floor, turning onto his back to fire at the bandit. He then turned back to the couple "go!" he shouted waving his hand in a signal of move on then turned back to the firefight. As zombies were starting to be drawn in by the gun fire, one of them even got to a bandit and was currently having a bandit happy meal. The other bandits started advancing, firing off their weapons as them moved forward.

The couple did as the soldier asked and continued running, coming into the sight of Chris and Ashley.

"It's them!" Ashley screamed "Its my parents!" She stood up from her crouched position over the car and waved, only to be dragged back down by Chris.

"Stay here. Those gun shots were close..and they look like they're running away from something." Chris said making his way to the end of the car. "I'll go get them, you stay here." After saying that he disappeared around the corner into a sprint towards his friend's parents. However they started waving for him to turn back, right as the bandits rounded the corner and started firing at them, obviously having taken care of the USMC soldier.

Ducking into cover Chris drew his 1911 and get up firing off the 5 remaining shots he had left at the bandits. Before running back to Ashley along with her parents. Her father was the last to get to the car, however he turned to fire at the bandits, but as he turned back to his family to duck behind the car. A round went through his back and out his chest, with it, a stream of blood that splattered onto the solid pavement.

"No!" Ashley screamed, tears welling up in her eyes in both shock and horror at what she is seeing. She tried to get up and run over to her now dying father, but Chris had already stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist and dragging her backwards before her mother took over. Enabling him to over to her fathers lifeless body and take his weapons off him. '_Looting your best friends dead father, real cool' _he thought to himself as he picked up the M9 and MP5 and retreated back following Ashley and her mothers footsteps. As he caught up to them, he could see there were two walkers currently trying to bite them from both sides, a car was all that was between Chris and the other two, shooting one walker with the MP5 whilst running, Chris then slid over the bonnet of the car and drew his knife, sinking it into the walkers head. Hearing the skull pop and crack as the sharp steel end of his knife went through it, drawing a string of blood as he pulled it out. He turned as more zombies were closing in, having been drawn in from the gunfire.

Chris walked over to Ashley and put her head between his hands, as she was still shuddering and crying from the sudden shock of loosing her dad.

"We have to leave now, you need to pull your self together." He sighed as he brushed one of her stray hairs around her ear. "Come one, there's a car park not far from here, we'll find a car there." He took out the M9 he had tucked away and held it out to her. "To defend your self" He said as she took the pistol and nodded, turning back to her mum who gave a nod and trailed behind the two as they made their way to the parking lot.


End file.
